characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Lucci
Rob Lucci '''is one of the main antagonists of the anime/manga series One Piece. He is the strongest member of CP9. Background As the World Government's secret weapon even at the age of six, he was made a legend of himself by coming to a kingdom terrorized by pirates. His mission on the kingdom he was sent to was suppose to save the soldiers, but Lucci slaughthered 500 captive soldiers and even killed a few pirate crews. He quickly rose up to the ranks to being the second in command of the leader of CP9 Spandman, who ironically is one of the weakest member of CP9. Deployed by Spandman to City of water 7, he and the other members of CP9 were told to infiltrate Galley-la Compnay to find blueprints of the ancient warship Pluton. Despite succeeding in infiltrating the blueprints, they need a translator for the blueprints so they take Nico Robin, one of the members of Straw Hat, to translate it. After being defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, Lucci later joins the anti-rebel fighting force Ciper Pol Number 0. Powers & Abilities * '''Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard: After eating the Carnivorous Zoan Fruit, Rob Lucci gains the ability to turn into a leopard. With it, Lucci gains a massive boost in his strength on both either striking power or enhanced jumping, and is more blood lusted and predatory than before. Like a leopard, Lucci gains claws and teeth for combat. Lucci also uses it to to make his Six Powers techniques more powerful. Like most Zoan fruits which allows the user to turn into hybrid beings and turn into different stages of their chosen hybrids having three stages of his form. One is a more bulky, one is a complete transformation of a leopard and the other is a more humanoid one with less bulkiness than the last one with a more compressed muscles using Life Return. * Six Powers: Also known as the Rokushiki, Six Powers is a superhuman martial arts style known used by the secret CP9 agents. Rob Lucci is no exception, managed to mastered completely of the martial arts style making him a formidable foe to face. ** Iron Body: Much like the Armament Haki, it lets the user reinforce the muscle to the level of iron which allows it to nullify any damage from attacks. However much like the Armament Haki, it can be broken by strong enough forces. ** *'Iron Body "Empty Tree"': Lucci's variant form of Iron Body is used as a counter instead of nullifying damage. It is used to transfer the shock of the attack and redirect it back to the one who caused the attack, leading broken bones in a normal human body. ** Finger Pistol: A technique used in close-quarter combat, the moves proceeds with the user pushing their finger at dangerously high speeds at a certain target, leaving a painful wound on the target much like a bullet wound. The shape of the Shigan is shaped of a finer, hence the impact of the Finger Pistol would deal a lot of damage to the likes of Luffy's rubber body if it is sharper than a round bullet and resembles more of a modern bullet. *** Finger Pistol "Yellow Lotus": A rapid-fire variant of the move where that hits the opponent's body multiple times at a fast rate with the Finger Pistol ability. *** Flying Finger Pistol "Sting": A projectile variant of the move, Lucci proceeds to shoot an air-compressed sharp bullets from his fingers. Unlike the other Finger Pistol moves where it revolves around jabbing, it revolves the use of flicking however in the anime its demonstrated with the use of jabbing. *** Finger Pistol "Spots": Used in his half-leopard form, Lucci performs the move with both of his hands instead of one. ** Moonwalk: A technique which allows the user to jump off air itself, granting them the ability to stay on air itself for much longer. This technique is useful, when Lucci can cross vast distances without even touching the ground or able to perform swift, aerial moves. *** Razor: By combining the move with Moonwalk, he can create a three-dimensional movement, a zigzag motion in midair to be exact. This lets Lucci have extremely fast movements. It is strong enough to cling on Luffy and create a large crater on the floor after that. ** Tempest Kick: A more powerful technique, this lets the user kick at dangerously high speeds and strength, generating extremely sharp compressed air blades which can be used to cut and slice objects or people. It has been shown that any length of appendage such as tail or neck at high velocities are also capable of the move. *** Tempest Kick "Leopard Tail": Used in his half-leopard form, Lucci generates a sharp compressed air in a shape of a swirl lainched at the enemy similar to a razor sharp blade. If a target is in contact with the move, they will gain damage and stunned, and proceeds to be sent flying. *** Tempest Kick "Victory Bird": Used in his half-leopard form, able to create the compressed sharp air into a shape of a bird with his claws instead of feet. It has a greater range, greater destructive power, as its strong enough to cleave through steel. ** Shave: An extremely fast move that makes the user move at dangerously high speeds, as the main purpose of the move is to avoid attacks and make the attacks go at high speeds. The principle of the move is revealed to kick off the ground at least said ten times in a blink of an eye. ** Paper Arts: Makes the user limp their body to avoid attacks and float like a flat piece of paper. *** Life Return Paper Art: Fighting Form: By combining the use of Life Return with Paper Arts, it allows his half-leopard form lighter, smaller and possible faster making him even more agile than before and harder to hit. *** Life Return: Terminate: Used to cancel his Fighting Form move to return to its original state; a bulky, heavy and larger half-leopard form. ** Six King Gun: A secret and an ultimate technique to the superhuman martial arts style. Stated by Lucci himself that people who have absolutely mastered the martial arts gains the ultimate technique. The moves begins with Lucci placing both of his fists on front of the opponent, and generates a devastating shock wave in a forward motion. Said burst is similar to the release that of an Impact or Reject Dial, capable of bypassing the defences of people like Luffy. Though Lucci only uses the move at desperate times. *** Six Powers Extreme: Six King Gun: A close-range variant of the move. It doesn't gain the side effects of using the Six King Gun. *** Ultimate Radius: Six King Gun: Used in his half-leopard form, this Six King Gun has a larger radius and a greater striking power thanks to a larger bodily mass. * Life Return: As one of the users of this technique, this move allows the user to control their bodily functions. Though Lucci only uses it as a conjunction with his Paper Arts to make his half-leopard form. * Superhuman Strength: Lucci is if not, the most strongest member of CP9, as his strength is acknowledged even by the Shichibukai. Lucci is strong enough to evenly fight against the likes of Luffy, who can easily destroy boulders with his bare fists and throw giants over his shoulders. Feats Strength *Is one of the strongest members of CP9 in history so far, as his Doriki is at 4000. *Claims that a Rokushiki master like him has the power of 100 men. *Casually threw Luffy through a wall. *Clashed with Luffy's punches which created a room-size shockwave. *In his leopard form, sliced a building apart with his Rankyaku. *Rankyaku "Gaicho" can easily slice through a steel ship. *In his leopard form, his bites is strong enough to hurt Luffy. *Tossed both Luffy and Zoro clean into the air out of sight. *Rokougan ground Luffy and made him cough blood. *Rokougan immobilised Luffy, blacking him out. Speed *Easily caught both of Luffy's arm at the same time. *Easily dodges a barrage of punches from Luffy while standing still. *Is faster than the eye can track. *Moves across a room to the door in an instant, stopping Luffy's movement. Durability *As a child, tanked cannonballs directly at him and only gave him scars on his back. *No-sells a blow from Luffy's gum-gum gatling. *Shrugs off punches from Luffy. *After attacking and only knocking each other, only gained a bruise while Luffy was winded and bruised. *Tanks Franky's Strong Hammer with Tekkai. *Took Luffy's Gear Third punch, which sent him through a building, lands on a ship with damaged legs and still able to continue fighting Luffy. Skill *Strongest member of CP9 in history so far. *Mastered all arts of Rokushiki and even gained the ultimate technique, Rokougan. *As a child, slaughtered an entire 500 soldiers and a crew of pirates singlehandedly. *Fought Luffy on even ground, and even fought him while he's in his Gear Second form. Weaknesses None Notable Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:One Piece Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Shueisha Category:Completed Profiles Category:Speedsters Category:Human Hybrids